


Coffee Boy

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cafe, Businessman!Uruha, CollegeStudent!Aoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: Aoi works as a waiter in Lola's Café, and he's absolutely in love with the dashing businessman that goes there for his breakfast everyday. Uruha's a rich businessman, and he's absolutely in love with the gorgeous waiter that serves him his breakfast everyday. He'll take no other waiter; he'll only ever have Aoi serve him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/204412.html) on May 19, 2014.

He’s here again.  
  
Aoi tries to pretend he doesn’t notice him, tries to pretend he doesn’t hear the usual chiming of the bells at the front door as it opens, and busies himself with preparing a hot cup of cappuccino behind the counter for his current customer. Aoi’s almost hiding his face, turning around shyly, though he allows his eyes to flutter up and take a peek at the man that passes through the door – a usual customer here at Lola’s Café, and an especially dashing and handsome one at that; one that wore immaculate business suits and always had his dark hair tucked nicely back. He’s always carrying his leather briefcase in one hand, a newspaper in the other, and though he always has a serious frown on, he always smiles to the raven when Aoi serves him his regular cup of coffee, the usual black one he always orders every morning he comes here for breakfast.  
  
“He’s here again,” Aoi can hear Ruki, his fellow colleague, whispering excitedly, and Aoi’s cheeks further redden when the brunet waiter walks to him and nudges Aoi teasingly. “…Your _favourite_ customer. Leave the cappuccino to me, you can go serve him now.”  
  
“But I’m almost done,” Aoi whispers back, annoyed, and he tries to look irritated at Ruki’s teasing, but he can’t help but smile softly at the sight of the businessman coming to the café once more. He gazes up to the man again, watching him take a seat down at his usual table, right by the windowsill, and though he’s just sitting himself casually down, he still looks so poised, so graceful in his movements. Placing his briefcase down on the empty seat next to him, he places both hands on the table patiently and waits for an available waiter to attend to him. Raising his head up, his eyes scan his surroundings and search over the counter until they rest on Aoi’s presence – and then his sharp and rigid features finally relax into a smile, the creases on his forehead vanishing almost instantly. Aoi’s face is hot when he realises the man is staring at him expectantly, _and_ smiling nonetheless, and it causes Ruki to snicker silently in the back.  
  
“Looks like he’s waiting for you. I’ll take over,” Ruki smirks, stepping up to the counter, ready to take over Aoi’s duties. “Two more cups of dark chocolate, right? You can go serve him.”  
  
“Maybe he’s staring at me because I have something on my face,” Aoi murmurs abashedly, but he’s brushing his hands against the front of the white apron he’s donning, and smoothening the creases self-consciously. “Do I look okay?”  
  
“I think he might prefer you naked,” Ruki quips. Aoi sends him a death glare, then leaves the counter, taking nervous steps to the customer’s table. Even watching him like this, from the back, Aoi’s giddy at the sight of his broad shoulders, and the lean muscles that were – unfortunately – covered by the long sleeves of his white shirt. Aoi had always known his customer to be a rich businessman, and he’d always wondered what it was that compelled this businessman to come to this café, everyday, when he could probably ask his own personal assistant to get him his own coffee every morning. But Aoi doesn’t question it, not when he’s given the opportunity to serve this man like this. Aoi doesn’t mind it at all, to constantly see his hazel brown eyes, and feel his heart flutter at every smile the man sends his way. Aoi’s almost tripping when he reaches the man’s table, but he calms himself down enough to take his order.  
  
“Good morning,” Aoi greets, smiling, and the way the man looks up to him underneath those long lashes with his inscrutable eyes just makes Aoi’s legs go weak like jelly. The man’s always happy to see Aoi, Aoi knows (or hopes), and his lips are breaking into chuckles as he responds cheerfully back.  
  
“Good morning,” He says, his lips moving back into that small smile he only reserves for Aoi once more. “I’ll have my usual coffee and toasted bread, please.”  
  
“Awesome! Great,” Aoi replies, smiling broadly back, then reluctantly spins on his heels and heads back to the counter. Ruki’s already gone, serving the other tables, and so Aoi has to calm his beating heart alone, sighing softly to himself as he prepares the man’s usual plate of breakfast. He looks up and watches the man slowly flip open his newspaper, forehead furrowing as he goes through the day’s headlines on the news. Aoi wonders how a person can be so devastatingly charming, then reminds himself that his chances with such a man is close to _none_ , considering his wealth and status and Aoi’s broke, university student status.  
  
~  
  
Uruha wasn’t much of a café person, really. He was a busy man, with an even busier schedule, and an annoyingly large company to run. But he had been running late, one day, to the office (though on hindsight he was the boss, it _couldn’t_ be considered late, but Uruha was very big on punctuality) and he wasn’t able to make a quick stop to his usual lavish café to get his fix of coffee. He had, instead, found himself finally deciding to try the small café situated near his house that he’d always overlooked upon. He had only wanted to get a cup of coffee, but when he entered the café and was almost instantly greeted enthusiastically upon by the attendants, something made him stay.  
  
There was this man – his eyes the shade of the night sky, and his hair, a shade of ebony black. He was smiling (and Uruha later came on to realise he was _always_ smiling) and there was this naturally happy, healthy glow around him that captivated Uruha immediately. It was so – _unusual_. So unusual to have that when Uruha was faced with stoic and poker faces daily that threatened to always be hiding something beneath _everything_. Here, everything was so calm; and the man – whose name Uruha later came to know was _Aoi_ – was so _unchanging_.  
  
Uruha needed that – something stagnant, something genuine, something that wouldn’t turn around and tell him something else in time to come. Uruha _wanted_ that. Wanted something that was natural, carefree, and something _true_. Uruha hadn’t realised how much he had been craving for something like that until it was presented to him, right in the face. And as Uruha stood there, at the entrance of the small café he was visiting for the first time, he watched Aoi serve a plate of pastry to a table, his lips sweetly curving up into a smile, laughing softly as he makes small talk with the old couple he’s serving.  
  
Uruha was _transfixed_. Dazzled. Aoi was dazzling, in his own right; and from then on Uruha realised he wanted that, too. He wanted to let down his guard and let go and _smile_ , and he would only do that in Aoi’s presence. The man who made his heart uplift for the first time in forever; the man who suddenly made all his mornings okay, and brought great starts to every of his days from then on. Uruha wasn’t entirely sure what his feelings were, or where they were heading to, but all he knows is that Aoi’s the first thing that’s made him happy in a very, very long time, and he doesn’t want his precious morning moments with him to go away.  
  
But, even then, Uruha surprises himself one morning when he waits for his usual coffee to be served to him by Aoi to his table – and sees another waiter in his place, instead. _Naoki_ , Uruha reads silently in his head, off the blue nametag the waiter’s wearing. Uruha’s voice, when it leaves his lips, is perfectly calm, but absolutely insulting.  
  
“Where’s Aoi?” Uruha asks stiffly, face unmoving, head gazing up restlessly to the waiter. Naoki’s slightly confused by Uruha’s behavior.  
  
“He’s b-busy,” Naoki replies, uneasy, and the unpleased look Uruha instantly has on his face almost sends him scampering off back behind the counter. “He’s in the kitchen. Um, if you need anything, I can go get him – ”  
  
“I only want my coffee to be served by him,” Uruha remarks, with a hint of disappointment in his voice, and Naoki’s immediately nodding profusely, registering the little detail in his head. “That’s all.”  
  
Seeing Naoki run his way back to the counter almost made Uruha feel guilty he’d been rather harsh on him, but Uruha just wanted to see Aoi’s face again, ‘twas all. He’s sighing to himself, opening his newspapers to be read once again, but then he sees Aoi’s figure emerging from behind the counter once more with his usual beautiful smile on his face and Uruha’s immediately grinning to himself, absolutely lovestruck. He doesn’t miss the way Aoi’s face turns pink at the sight of Uruha once more, and he doesn’t miss the way Aoi’s eyes widen when Naoki bends over to tell him about Uruha; or the way Aoi almost faints hearing what Uruha told Naoki about him.  
  
Well, at least Uruha’s certain he’ll be having every of his coffee served to him by Aoi from now on.  
  
~  
  
“He likes you,” Ruki teases, laughing as he leans against the counter and sips a cup of coffee himself. It’s just a few minutes before their official peak period time and the waiters are all hungrily gobbling down their own breakfast, before people start coming in and they have to start serving the patrons their own. Aoi looks to Ruki with two full cheeks of bread, like an adorable hamster stuffing his mouth with food, and then swallows it all down hastily with a face of disbelief.  
  
“No, he doesn’t,” Aoi resists, reaching for a cup of coffee himself to down the food better. “He just...”  
  
“He just?” Ruki cocks an eyebrow up challengingly. Aoi sighs. “You can’t come up with a reason, can you?”  
  
“But he’s…” Aoi looks forlornly over his cup.  
  
“Too handsome? Too serious? Too rich?”  
  
“ _Precisely_. He won’t like someone like me,” Aoi says sadly, jabbing Ruki playfully. “What makes you think he doesn’t have a partner?”  
  
“Um, he kind of made his single status clear by staring at your gorgeous face 24/7 when he’s in here, which is kind of 24/7.” Ruki laughs, jabbing Aoi in his ribs back. Aoi pouts. “Plus, he told Naoki off for serving him. Yikes. I think Naoki’s too nervous to even serve customers now.”  
  
Aoi smiles lightly at the memory, playing with his cup. “He probably just had a bad day.”  
  
“That required him to see _your_ face.” Ruki smirks, earning him a wider smile from Aoi. “See? He likes you. And you like him, too. I don’t understand what’s the problem!”  
  
“I can’t just ask him out,” Aoi sulks, placing his cup down into the nearby sink. “Besides, I can’t even manage my own life. I’m plagued by student loans and heavy shifts and I still have school and whatnot, I don’t have time for dating.”  
  
“Well, considering his suit probably costs like five thousand alone, I’m pretty sure he’s got that expenses part covered.” Ruki chuckles. “Besides, I’m also _pretty_ sure he changes his suits everyday. The one he wore yesterday was from Barney’s.”  
  
 “Trust you to know that,” Aoi sticks his tongue out at him. “Anyway, I’m not going after him for his money. I’ll just stick to cleaning up tables and serving people their coffee.”  
  
Ruki raises another eyebrow. “Sounds like a pretty miserable life to me.”  
  
“Talk to me when you find your own prince charming,” Aoi laughs, only to be interrupted by the sounds of a sudden heavy downpour outside. “Oh, is it raining?”  
  
“Ugh, this place is going to be twice as busy and messy as heck,” Ruki makes a face, only to get whacked by Aoi in return. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve got your prince charming coming, your day will still be made.”  
  
~  
  
Except the place quickly gets filled up and there’s still no sign of Uruha, not even when it passes his usual timing to arrive here. Aoi’s disappointed immediately, and it occurs to him that Uruha probably decided to skip breakfast due to the massive downpour. He probably headed straight to his office and decided to have coffee there instead.  
  
“Welcome! May I serve you?” Aoi’s voice is repeatedly ringing out, as he runs around the small café taking orders and delivering plates of breakfast. There are all sorts of customers here today, families with kids, old married couples, or even just teenagers looking for a quick bite before their early classes. Aoi’s upset to see that Uruha’s usual seat is taken, right by the windowsill, when Uruha’s been sitting there forever, and he’s never missed a day of breakfast ever since he decided to start patronising here. Aoi’s disheartened, but he swallows it all down and puts on a bright smile for his customers, eager to get them their orders as soon as possible.  
  
It’s not until awhile later, when breakfast time is almost over and Aoi’s cleaning up the tables, that the bell at the door chimes and Aoi hears Uruha’s familiar footsteps walking into the café, poised as ever, still clutching a briefcase in hand and a roll of newspaper in the other. This time, however, as Aoi turns to look at him, Uruha’s completely drenched from head to toe, freezing himself to death, and he’s half-panting, as if he’s been running in the rain, and trying to escape from it. The newspaper he has in hand is soaked to pieces and almost torn to shreds, and Aoi doesn’t think when he sees Uruha like this, no, Aoi doesn’t care about their boundaries anymore.  
  
He’s rushing up to Uruha’s side in a moment, face concerned as he looks up to Uruha, and his hands are already reaching for the man’s bag and newspaper, like an overly concerned housewife, too ready to take care of her poor husband from work.  
  
“Are you okay?” Aoi’s asking, worried, and as he gestures politely to receive Uruha’s bags, Uruha’s shaking his head to him, pulling away from his help.  
  
“No, it’s nothing, I just… got caught in the rain, on a day my car decided to break down on me,” Uruha sighs, looking distressed, and though Uruha’s soaked from head to toe, Aoi can’t help but feel that Uruha looks extremely hot like this, with his hair messily sticking to his face and his neck dripping with water. He curses those thoughts out of his head a second later, though, knowing it’s no time for him to think about these. “I hope I haven’t missed breakfast,” Uruha asks, sheepishly, and even though Aoi thinks Uruha must feel like absolute shit right now, Uruha’s lips are smiling softly to the raven, and it makes Aoi melt almost instantly.  
  
“Of course you haven’t,” Aoi manages a grateful smile back, heart leaping in his chest. “May I… help you with your bag and coat? I’ll hang them out for you behind the counter.”  
  
“You don’t need to,” Uruha protests, but this time, when Aoi reaches for his bag, he doesn’t pull away like before, and he willingly allows the raven to help him out of his black coat. “It’s really wet, I’m sorry. I must be inconveniencing you terribly.”  
  
“It’s fine, really!” Aoi’s beyond enthusiastic to help, and as he hangs them over his arm and turns away, striding back to the counter, Ruki sniggers as he watches the two of them exchange shy smiles with each other once more.  
  
“God, you’re not even dating and you two are acting like you’re married already,” Ruki giggles quietly to Aoi behind the counter. Aoi snaps him a look and helps to dry Uruha’s coat out over an empty hanger. “Look, all I’m saying is, when you get married, I really want to have a say in decorating your wedding. Okay?”  
  
“Shut _up_ ,” Aoi glowers, then grabs for an empty towel and leaves the counter. “I need you to help me prepare his usual breakfast, okay? I’m going to help dry him for awhile.”  
  
“Yes, take off that shirt, _baby_ ,” Ruki makes a groan suggestively, teasing, and Aoi almost turns back and knocks the senses out of Ruki.  
  
Aoi takes hesitant steps to Uruha, just like he always does, and he watches him quietly from his back, admiring the way the man still seems to be relatively unfazed by the rain and still remains so professional, so composed by things. Aoi guesses this is how people of higher status are; always so proper, so dignified, so… _hot_. Aoi’s heart almost lurches when he realises Uruha is slowly unbuttoning the front of his shirt, folding up the long sleeves on his arms, and running his hands up his flattened, messy hair sexily, like a polished male model in disguise. Aoi can only manage out a squeak when he reaches Uruha’s table.  
  
“Um… I have a t-towel,” Aoi manages out, helplessly, hoping that heart shapes _weren’t_ really appearing in his eyes. Oh god help him if Uruha notices how much Aoi was salivating for that unbuttoned chest. His eyes slowly slip down from Uruha’s hazel eyes to… skin… skin… and _more skin_ –  
  
“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you,” Uruha’s frowning in response, shaking his head to the sight of Aoi’s towel in hand. It was rare that Uruha gave Aoi anything but a smile, and so Aoi knows Uruha’s genuinely uncomfortable with the thought of inconveniencing the raven. “I’ll just air it out here for awhile; I’ll be fine.”  
  
“But you’ll fall sick,” Aoi argues, seating himself down on the chair next to Uruha. Uruha looks surprised for a moment – then his perfectly calm face falls into a smile. “I’ll just dry you off a little with a towel, nothing more, I promise. I wouldn’t want you to be running around all day wet like this, ready to catch a cold.”  
  
“Well,” Uruha cocks his head to the side, as if playfully contemplating the thought of Aoi’s suggestion. “I guess that wouldn’t really be ideal, would it?”  
  
Aoi’s smiling at Uruha’s acceptance. “No, it wouldn’t.”  
  
“Okay, then,” Uruha’s chuckling at Aoi’s readiness. “Dry me.”  
  
Aoi’s suddenly reduced to blushes at his words, though he isn’t quite sure why, when Uruha wasn’t being suggestive anyway – _was he_? Still, Aoi doesn’t want to give it too much thought, and with a dry towel in hand, he shifts closer to Uruha, half gulping and half dying at the thought of being _this_ close to the man of his dreams. He’s pressing the towel first to the side of Uruha’s hair, drying his wet locks gently and with utmost care, and he can almost hear Ruki cooing in excitement from behind the counter – _that little brunet, I’m going to kill him later_. Aoi takes his time to delicately squeeze Uruha’s locks dry, before moving the towel down, dabbing the sides of Uruha’s cheek, then trailing it down the nape of his neck. Aoi’s eyes widen at the sight of Uruha’s deliciously obvious veins, and he’s suppressing all lewd thoughts desperately as he wipes over to the front of Uruha’s chest, just hovering barely above to where the unbuttoned skin lay.  
  
“Your hands are, um, shaking,” Uruha points out, suddenly, and it shocks Aoi so much it sends him dropping the towel right into Uruha’s shirt. Of _course_ , without thinking, Aoi reaches a hand in and grabs for it instantly, only realizing he was inadvertently putting a hand down Uruha’s shirt. He hears Ruki guffawing in the distance immediately.  
  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Aoi’s pulling his hand out quickly, dropping the towel onto the table before them. His face is so _red_ Uruha has to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him.  
  
“I… I… I didn’t mean it.”  
  
“Really?” Uruha lifts an eyebrow and pretends to be skeptical of Aoi’s motives. “I thought you were… gonna… you know,” Uruha made a suggestive sexual hand motion. Aoi almost fainted. “I thought I was going to have to call for help, or something.”  
  
“I-I’m not a pervert!” Aoi’s blushing madly now, turning away half crossed and half embarrassed, and Uruha’s chuckling softly to himself at the sight of Aoi being reduced to _this_. “I didn’t mean it, I swear, I…” Ruki’s roaring of laughter grows even louder from behind the counter. “RUKI! What’s taking so long! Why is this customer’s breakfast not served?!”  
  
“I didn’t want to intrude,” Ruki yelled loudly from over his place, and it sends Aoi back into a blushing mess. Uruha stares to Aoi with an amused smile, and he grabs for the towel on the table, hastily running it down his arms, drying them.  
  
“You’re so cute,” Uruha murmurs, gazing fondly to the raven haired, and Aoi’s heart quickly trepidates in his chest at Uruha’s words.  
  
“I… um… I’m truly sorry,” Aoi apologises once more, mortified and ashamed, but Uruha shakes his head and throws the towel he has in hand back onto the table, his own slender fingers reaching for Aoi’s thin wrist, encircling around them tightly.  
  
“I was just joking with you,” Uruha’s lightly smiling, clasping his hand gently with Aoi’s. Aoi’s mildly distracted, heart drumming fast at Uruha’s touch, and he’s amazed at how gentle to the core Uruha really feels against him, and how careful Uruha is as he’s holding his hand; as if Aoi is porcelain, like a doll, too fragile and easily broken. “You know I don’t mean it, right?”  
  
“I’m just…” Aoi’s stuttering, at a loss of words. He looks to their hand, interlocked, and finds himself trying to contain his smile. “I didn’t want you to think I was…”  
  
“I know you’re not,” Uruha laughs, shaking his head. “You don’t think I know what kind of person you are after coming here every morning for four months now?”  
  
“I just…” Aoi’s immediately at a loss of what to do, hearing all of Uruha’s forthcoming compliments, and the way Uruha was holding his hand seemed too good to be true. He’s standing up in a second, shaking it off, and backing away hastily to the counter. “I’ll go get your food for you.”  
  
“I’ve got it!” Ruki instantly emerges from the counter with a tray of steaming hot breakfast upon hearing Aoi’s words, and Aoi quickly sends him a dirty look, knowing exactly what Ruki was doing. “Here you go, mister!”  
  
“Oh, great, breakfast.” Uruha’s smiling sweetly to Aoi as Ruki sets his plate down onto the table for him. Aoi’s face turns pink again, and he hurries shyly back to the counter with Ruki following quickly after him, absolutely horrified with what Aoi was doing.  
  
“What are you _doing_?!” Ruki’s whispering hysterically to the raven-haired. Aoi slowly crumbles into pieces behind the counter. “He’s hitting on you! This is your chance! Go talk to him!”  
  
“He’s... He’s too nice,” Aoi’s burying his face into his hands, flustered. “But I really don’t know, Ruki… I mean… I feel _dumb_. I’m just a lowly waiter, and he’s some rich businessman, and – ”  
  
“And he called you cute, teased you endlessly, and was perfectly fine with your hand down his shirt. You know, I think you’re good to go.”  
  
“But – ! ”  
  
“Oh my _god_ , get that dick, alright?!” Ruki’s whispering agitatedly, and Aoi quickly shushes him, eyes looking nervously over to check if Uruha heard it. “Lord knows you need it.”  
  
“You’re horrible,” Aoi side-eyes the brunet.  
  
“And _you’re_ terrible at this love-game.”  
  
“I don’t know you,” Aoi pouts, but even as he says that, he’s turning around to help dry Uruha’s coat hanging at the counter, airing it out for the businessman. Ruki shakes his head with a sigh at his lovesick friend.  
  
~  
  
When Uruha’s paying for his meal at the counter, Ruki manages the cashier and slyly writes Aoi’s number down onto Uruha’s receipt.  
  
“He’s single,” Ruki adds, much to Aoi’s alarm. The raven haired, busy with cleaning tables at the corner, sends a murderous glare to Ruki instantly. Ruki hums merrily to himself. “Just F.Y.I, you know. You’ve been staring at Aoi and Aoi’s been staring at you too with those longing looks everyday, I can’t bear the pain of seeing it anymore.”  
  
Uruha chuckles briefly at that. “Does he stare at me like that?”  
  
“ _Yes_.” “No!” Ruki and Aoi answer in unison. Uruha feigned disappointment.  
  
“Ah, so I take it this number to me is off-limits then?” He waved the receipt in hand to the raven-haired. Aoi’s cheeks flushed deeply.  
  
“Maybe not,” Aoi murmured quietly, shy. Uruha grinned to himself.  
  
“So I can call you?”  
  
“Yes!” Ruki’s happily pumping a fist into the air. Aoi shot him a look.  
  
“I don’t even know your name,” Aoi replied Uruha softly, looking to the floor.  
  
Uruha made a small frown at his statement. “Hmm, I guess you don’t.”  
  
And then he walked out of the café, leaving Aoi staring to his back dumbfoundedly and Ruki cackling madly to himself.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, Aoi receives a text from Uruha, sending him rolling around excitedly in his bed sheets.  
  
 _Uruha. My name’s Uruha. :)_  
  
Uruha only ever _did_ reserve that smile for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [ruki-hime](https://twitter.com/ruki_hime_) for the prompt idea hehehe though originally she wanted Aoi to be wearing this [dress](http://img.joke.co.uk/images/products/jmw-v3/large/24563.png) as a waitress (check out her manip of aoi in the dress [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bn8aWbhIIAE0VoU.jpg) omg) but i didn't really want to specify that in the story (coUGH EVEN THOUGH I IMAGINED IT) so i'm really leaving that up to you hahaha <3 regardless, Aoi's wearing a cute lil apron and being a real cute waiter to his ごうしゅじん Uruha lol.
> 
> I also tried to make Uruha speak like he was British and really smart and clever lol (why do I keep imagining Uruha with a British accent in my head. this needs to stop.)
> 
> i love writing ruki's character here omg. i love writing reita and ruki characters whenever they're helping aoi and uruha fall in love, period. <3 their sassiness and dorkiness is <3!


End file.
